


Tharja's Final Gambit: SalLyA Noire

by burntendsNSFW (Burntends)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntends/pseuds/burntendsNSFW
Summary: Tharja has been waiting three long, lonely years for Robin to finally pick her as his wife. She and her apprentice go around investigating what would it take to be his ideal woman. Will she uncover the secrets of the man she's dedicated to knowing every detail about? Does she want to know?
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Noire, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, Noire & Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 15





	1. Tharja's New Life Stays the Same

**Author's Note:**

> A NSFW writing for the Fire Emblem Lewd Writers Secret Santa, this is my first time writing such scenes. Hope you enjoy.

It had been 6 months since the love of her life returned to her.

With the war of the dragon ended, life had drastically changed for Tharja. Having caught the eye of her superiors in the army as both an effective soldier and a brilliant scholar of dark magic, the sultry raven-haired beauty was kept in service working in the government’s medical corps.

The work was fairly standard if a bit boring. Studying protective hexes for use on common folk took up the bulk of her time with the rest on paperwork. While she preferred the privacy of her old life studying spells that had more versatility and used more brainpower to concoct, admittedly the sheer amount of resources she had at her disposal in the capital made her work worth tolerating. With her spare time, Tharja spent it reading the thousands of books on the arcane she had practically within arm’s reach. 

In a way the job was a blessing in disguise, the woman having learned numerous spells to increase productivity. Her daily workload would be finished in an hour, leaving the rest of the day free to go towards other priorities. Documents would automatically sign themselves, letters would warp to their destination, and most importantly only needing 1 hour of sleep a day.

All the extra work and generous salary she earned all went towards the real reason she had taken the job in the first place; staying close to her one true love.

The Exalt’s best friend was a master strategist. This lead tactician known as Robin had been the deciding factor in numerous campaigns spanning multiple continents. Chasing off the invaders of her home country of Plegia and the forces belonging to the dictator of Valm, his actions led to many of the citizens she had been forced to interact with calling him the Hero of Awakening.

None of his military exploits were what mattered to Tharja.

To the lonesome sorceress, her interest in the man was of a more personal desire. A charismatic leader in his own right who made friends with everyone, Robin was certainly a very popular figurehead of the kingdom, one who had fans of all gender, race, and creed. Her obsession with him had all started during the Plegian War nearly three years prior.

Tharja had been conscripted into the army of the mad king whose name she refused to remember. Dragged from her parents’ home and study chambers, the army annoyed her. Forced to spend time with people she had no strong feelings for, the position made her feel trapped. The superiors were disrespectful, not caring about the feelings of the men and women they commanded. Sent into the jaws of a superior force numerous times, she had seen many of her “comrades” die.

It was easy enough to look after herself on the battlefield. She mostly stuck to the shadows in skirmishes, avoiding blades and arrows while picking off the high value targets. Magic was silent and left few traces of her victims.

That was when Robin entered her life.

At the climactic battle of the war, she had been deployed to guard the area where the then Exalt was being held captive. Being forced to stand out in the open made her extremely uncomfortable. Her superiors knew how much more effective she was working her magic in the sidelines. They didn’t care. The war was going so badly for them they were resorting to just throwing bodies at the enemy.

Ylisse sent the Shepherds to rescue the Exalt. Much more skilled than any of the soldiers she ever worked alongside, the task force efficiently cut through the Plegian lines. While her entire unit was being decimated, something came to her attention.

A man in a Plegian coat and white hair was among the men headed towards her position. Giving out orders on the spot, he was an astonishing juxtaposition to the less than hands-off commanders ruling over her free-thinking nature.

She fought half-heartedly; all she could think about was making it to this man’s side to be with him. Someone who actually cared about his friends and comrades. Perhaps it was to remain on his good side, but the few soldiers who got in her way were simply brushed aside with non-lethal magic. Nothing would stop her from meeting him.

Eventually Tharja managed to reach the man who introduced himself as Robin. He had noticed how effortlessly she had cut through the ranks just to talk to him. Appreciating her restraint when it came to handling his guards, the strategist recognized her talents.

The first lines to come out of his mouth etched themselves into her brain.

“I see you’re as tired of this war as much as I am. Why don’t you fight by my side to help make it end faster?”

It was enough to make her heart skip. Finally, a man who recognized her unique talents.

Her unit had been wiped out during the battle; down to the last man. Listed as part of the casualty lists, she was free to join the Shepherds which was the greatest decision of her life. Robin had allotted personal space for her, letting the dark mage do as she pleased. Having a whole tent to herself meant the world to someone who had spent the entire war sleeping next to 20 strangers.

Perhaps it was out of gratitude that she had become utterly obsessed with the Hero of Awakening.

Almost from the start, Robin was on her mind every waking minute. At first it would be sneaking glances as him during the meetings she attended. He almost caught her once but then a knight passed by blocking her from his sight for a second. Kellam, she believed.

Soon it evolved into following him around camp; from a safe distance of course. Hiding behind tents, barrels, and other supplies, she soon got to know the ins and outs of his life and world. How long it took for him to walk from his tent to the command center, his favorite meals, how many buckets of water he used for hygiene; she gleaned as much detail as she could possibly hope to gather. If only he could have read her thoughts. That was the only place he was 100% guarded from her.

Throughout the years, Tharja came to know everything about him that could get in the way of their relationship. In his sleep he would toss and turn, muttering the word Grima almost as if he were having a nightmare. She spent the evenings discreetly watching over him, the terrors he had filling her with paranoia. Overhearing the “secret” meetings he had with Chrom, a dragon was supposedly destined to take over his body, erasing the Robin she was infatuated with. It actually inspired her to watch over him even more than she already did. Every night she would cast a hex to sooth his mind, giving him reprieve. Training her already adept hands to cast even more powerful magic, no being in existence, let alone a dragon could have taken her one and only away.

All her hard work had paid off. It was her spells that had vanquished the fell dragon at the end of the last war just a few months prior. Grima was nothing compared to her anger. With just one incantation, the beast fell. Maybe it was a lucky shot, but whatever the case, Tharja volunteered the credit to the Exalt Chrom. As much goodwill it would have earned with Robin, the extra attention from everyone else would have been detrimental. She hated to be noticed by too many people at once, the thought of being recognized by everyone wherever she went disgusted her. Biding her time and gaining the favor of Robin’s best friend would prove to be a more useful tool regardless.

Unfortunately, the absolute biggest threat to her relationship with Robin was other women. Her love had a knack at making friends with everyone he came across. Friend was too close to the word girlfriend. She saw it in their eyes, whether the woman was a paladin, dark knight, Pegasus knight, thief, sniper. Everyone woman in the Shepherds was conspiring to make Robin their husband, not that she blamed them. The Hero of Awakening was everyone’s favorite bachelor. Warm, understanding, thoughtful, what self-respecting woman didn’t want that? Even the ones that had gotten married Tharja swore would drop their husbands if given the chance.

While the two had a cordial relationship, the beauty at her desk tried to think of how to finally make him hers. There had been a time period where she thought she was making progress in winning his heart. Donning the persona of a “normal” girl, it seemed as if it would have been foolproof. Offering to make his meals and do all the other chores a woman would do for a man, it only seemed to make him uncomfortable. He wanted the “real” Tharja. Whatever that meant. 

It only served to make her depressed as she watched him react positively when other women tried the same routine. The only silver lining was that these girls one by one had gotten married to other men. While they would leave their husbands for her man, it probably gave Tharja at least a little more time to think of how to get her hooks into him once and for all.

What was the secret to Robin’s affections?


	2. The Inability to Live Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's been away for over a week now. Tharja's self doubt is about to get the better of her.

Sitting at her desk, Tharja stared at the picture of her one and only. Costing a day’s pay, the sorceress had bought a picture tome from Anna the merchant with red hair. Advertised as eternal images, Tharja had snuck into Robin’s home to take a close up shot of him, unaware of what she had accomplished.

Her office was just a five-minute walk from where he went home every day which made it useful to keep track of him. His schedule had not changed from the days out in the field. Getting home in the evening when the bells rung 6 times, he was usually asleep by the time the bells rang 10 times. That gave her an 8-hour window to watch him as he slept, undisturbed by anyone else that might steal him away.

Today was different however. Robin had been sent to one of the northern territories to open up a recently built school. “Something to lift the locals’ spirits,” as he claimed. It was the furthest he had ever been from her which was absolutely heart breaking.

She would have followed him, but then some new work came in which she couldn’t afford to not finish.

Her own thoughts tortured her. She and a few other shepherds saw him off, Tharja noticing the escort. Lucina the Exalt’s daughter from the future, and Lissa, the Exalt’s sister, were both coming, practically tripping over themselves for Robin. It was disgraceful with how much they smiled and laughed when they were around him.

A voice in her mind suggested that the two women accompanying him were simply friends with her beau, another suggested the princess and the knight would spend too much time fighting each other over Robin to be an actual threat. Whatever the truth was, Tharja knew she had to find a way to relieve the stress.

Her mind began to wander as she began to stare at the picture of Robin. Feelings of bliss and desire welled up inside her, increasing the pain and longing she had been dealing with for years. The bodysuit she wore all the time warmed up as well in certain areas, almost electrifyingly so. Sweat began to bead around her head, a rare sight as she usually had magic wick away any excess moisture. Fingers slowly made their way towards the lower half of her body, steadily gaining speed as they rubbed certain areas.

Staring at the picture more, random words zipped by in her head: Robin, Me, Forever, Mine. Tharja rarely had to resort to self-pleasure, but she had gotten desperate. It had been 2 long days since she last saw him, since she last heard him, since she last smelled him.

The shuffling noises she made with her right hand as it glided along the fabric masked the few moans that barely escaped her mouth. Something was wrong, normally she would have stopped by now, already reaching satisfaction. The frustration grew, evolving from sadness into the inability to climax. Her left hand slowly reached towards her upper clothing. It was even more rare that she had to use both hands. Her index and middle finger searched around her prodigious breasts erratically for a bump.

Not a single soul knew that she had gotten her nipples pierced; A small ring that hung in the middle of her perfect areolas. The minor loss in sensitivity was worth making it more fun to play around with. Her fingers tugged on the left one, the office quietly filled with the noise of moans, clothes shuffling, and the jangle of metal. Closer and closer she thought herself, just a little more and this moment of wasted desire would pass.

Faster the fingers went, the fat of her breasts now jiggling alongside the twitches of her pelvic area. Something was very wrong, her mind alarmed at how far away climax seemed to be. Every time she thought it would be enough, the goalposts would be moved further along as if her body was playing a cruel joke on her. Her left hand ignored her nipple for a moment as she pulled out her last trick. The weight of the right breast still surprised her at times. Not in a bad way, Tharja was often very proud of their size. As the right nipple slowly raised up towards her mouth, her tongue, long and covered in her nearly divine saliva, traveled with her mouth, almost vacuuming it up. Circling the area, the tongue played with the piercing. She was practically on fire in every part of her body now. The extra excitement should have been enough to finally put her over the edge.

It wasn’t.

A few tears ran down her face as the excitement in her body began to die down. She had spent so many nights dreaming of Robin’s more than generous lower areas that nothing other than the real deal could satisfy her. Her hands stopped rubbing and her mouth let go. Sniffling, Tharja cleaned herself up, warping away any signs that would give away what she had been doing at work.

For however long it was, her day seemed to drag on even worse than usual. The work she had was done for the day yet there wasn’t much reason to go out and do anything else. A melancholy hung over her thoughts began to consume her again. She would be stuck watching Robin from afar, possibly even stuck watching him with some other woman. The idea of him marrying one of the others in camp just made her feel even more defeated. That was already bad enough but now she couldn’t reach orgasm without him. Would she be stuck in a purgatory without him to relieve her of her stresses?

A knock at her door interrupted her wallow in self-pity; a shy but familiar voice called for her.

“M-m-mother? Is everything ok?”

Of course! Tharja thought to herself. she had almost forgotten her own daughter from the future that had been one of the princess’ best friends. Getting up and opening the door, a girl stood eye to eye with her.

“Noire,” Tharja said with a slight smirk, “please enter. I was just about to call for you. You’re looking so much like your father today…”


	3. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharja starts asking around

Noire was one of the people that had traveled with Lucina from a different timeline. A future where Grima had eradicated all of their parents’ generation. Claiming to be her daughter, it seemed the version of herself that had raised the girl had been ruthless, causing quite a lot of psychological damage. Apparently, her alternate self had used her own as a guinea pig.

It took weeks of relearning to get Noire to be more comfortable around her. Spending time helping the young girl to hone her magic skills, the young archer lady had become a studious apprentice. During experiments the girl had proven her worth multiple times, saving Tharja from dangerous mistakes when concocting hexes.

Her personality had tempered, being more in control of the violent outbursts that scared off all but the most daring of foes. A confident woman was beginning to emerge from the rubble that the future had given them. In many ways, she considered her more as a sister than just a child. Reliable in both archery and magic, Noire was there providing cover as she slew the dragon, the only other person besides Chrom that knew the truth.

The sister thing was helped in that they were but 2 years different in age. (Tharja would be the elder)

Pouring a pot of tea, she had just finished brewing, the older of the two spoke.

“Noire dear” Tharja inquired, “I forget, who exactly was your father? You’ve never really spoken about him. That is, if you’re comfortable talking about your childhood.”

Normally the children that were her peers had hair that resembled their father’s. Noire was the oddball where her hair was just as jet black as her mother’s. Not many clues could have been derived from him. Most of her features resembled her mother. Body measurements, eyes, hairline, nose. The only major difference was Tharja had a larger rear which she was more willing to show off.

In her mind Tharja hoped that Noire would say she was Robin’s child. Destiny would prove a strong case as to why she and Robin should end up together. The girl was living proof that Robin belonged to her.

A small worried look grew upon the younger girl’s face. “U-um, well,” Noire nervously giggled. “I never had a father, the future you made me with a hex. She told me it was a ritual that nearly killed her.”

Tharja’s disappointment was numbed by the leftover pain from earlier. Perhaps her future self had given up on Robin and settled on making a child to merely pretend that she had ended up with him.

Noire lamented with her. “I’m sorry my father isn’t Robin; it would have made things a lot easier for you.”

She brushed it off. Easy was never a thing that Tharja ever pursued. If Robin were an easy man to earn his love, she never would have been attracted to in the first place.

“Noire” Tharja said as she stood up. “I think it’s time you and I meet with a friend of a friend. Time for me to start making my plan to be the perfect woman for Robin and get him to realize we are perfect for each other.”

Her “younger sister” asked who this friend was.

“The Exalt”, Tharja said nonchalantly as she put on her cape. “He owes us a favor.”

Walking into the castle to meet with the Exalt was fairly simple. It was a slow day so Chrom sat on his throne talking to his other future daughter Kjelle while the two women came up to him. Asking for a private word between just her and the Exalt, Noire went off with the second princess to chat and catch up.

The two older folks settled in a more private room. Before Tharja had the chance to speak, Chrom asked a question.

“This is about you and Robin, isn’t it?”

He waved his hands “I know, I know. You’re shocked that the normally oblivious Chrom, the man who nearly missed the birth of his first child, could sense when a woman has feelings for his best friend. I’d be shocked too.

Let’s just say I’ve learned a few new tricks in my days as Exalt. I’ve seen the way you look at him. It reminds me and Sully. Don’t worry though, he’ll be home by dinner time tomorrow.”

Tharja was impressed yet slightly unnerved at how poorly she had hidden her feelings. Surely if the sometimes tactless man sitting in front of her realized her feelings that Robin would certainly have picked up on the same thing.

She opened her mouth. “Lord Chrom, you’re right in your assessment. I do have feelings for him.” Twiddling her fingers, Tharja paused for a second. It was a nervous twitch she occasionally had that broke the air of mystique everyone knew her for.

“I want to know what he wants in a woman. I can’t go on knowing just how many he interacts with that he might choose over me. It’s like they’re all crawling over him while I’m left in the dust.

He chuckled. “Robin is a tough nut to crack. He’s even worse at picking up romantic signals than I was. Ironic for a tactician. Unfortunately, women don’t seem to pop up in conversation all that often.”

Tharja frowned, clearly she wasn’t in his thoughts at all.

“If you’re feeling jealous about the girls who went with him, don’t be. My daughter and him are simply friends, I’d wring his neck out if the two ended up together. Then I’d probably send him to the dungeon. But that’s just me being a father.”

A pensive look grew on his face. Chrom began pacing a little.

“As for my sister. She used to have a thing for Robin, back when we first met. It was just puppy love; you know how some young girls can be. As happy as I would have been if he had married her, it seems Lissa instead would rather fool around with that orange haired burglar with the sugar addiction.”

He raised his arms in defeat. “But hey, love is a strange thing. Who would have thought the girl that could drink me under the table would end up my wife?”

Noticing Tharja losing track of the conversation, he got back on track. “Anyways Tharja, I still owe you dearly for the Grima situation. This is the only advice I can give you.

Robin is a great at giving orders, but what he really loves is to see other people step up and show themselves being proactive. Man wants to have others take command. Sometimes he just wants to kick back and enjoy the simplicity of following other people’s orders. His best friends are those that can take command in his absence.”

Tharja was intrigued at this one piece of advice. Robin preferred taking orders. She wondered if that translated into his taste for women.

“You know, I could have ordered him to marry my sister funnily enough. It was high time he finally found a woman of his own so that gossip in this city would move on. Out of respect for you though, I’ll let you have your chance. You’re plenty powerful enough to protect our friend.”

Tharja let out a small, quick smile as she began to leave the room. Before she was out, Chrom remembered something.

“Oh, I still owe you a favor.” Taking out a ring from his pocket, the ruler put it in her palm. On it was the brand of the Exalt. “My signet ring, it’ll show everyone that your project has my approval.”

Thanking him, she bowed and met up with Noire who had just finished chatting with Kjelle about the upcoming winter ball. Tharja had no intention of going at the moment.

Exchanging details, the younger one asked where they should go next.

“His office, Noire. You can tell a lot about what a man cherishes most because they bring it to work.” 

Picking the lock was child’s play, Noire easily cast a spell that cleanly opened the door. Tharja was happy to see how much she had improved. Making sure not to disturb anything too much, the two women carefully examined what they could.

Inside Robin’s office was a fairly standard wooden table, books, a few weapons, and a desk. The man had an eye for detail, always studying every facet of his environment. The books were marked towards sections he was interested in at the moment such as geopolitical movements of the past century. A few pictures tomes sat around containing images of treaties he had been present for the signing.

Her one and only definitely led a more interesting personal life than just learning about strategy and history. She had seen it with her own eyes when she was watching him in his house. Wood crafting, drawing, poetry, yet this workspace would have never told you that. It was almost a blank slate.

Similarly, there was no sign of which woman he might have shown the most interest in as a romantic partner. No flirtatious notes left around anywhere. No pictures which showed anything other than a platonic relationship. The closest they found was a letter by a gracious civilian thanking him for milking her cows that day.

While Tharja looked around the desk for any informative bits, Noire looked around the room’s decorations. Peering at the weapons, she saw something odd. The swords were unused from the way the blades had been kept in pristine condition. Yet one of them had a very worn hilt. The blade wasn’t all too valuable so it was unlikely Robin had gone through the bother of replacing it for sentimental reasons.

Picking it up off the rack, the sword felt slightly different to hold. It was a standard issue iron blade yet extra weight in the handle made it cut differently. Tharja looked up for a second as Noire began to examine it more closely. Sliding her finger around, she noticed a small area where she could almost lift up the wood in the handle. Crafted to a tight tolerance, she handed it to her mother after being unable to get a good grip on the part. Hiding things in plain sight was a favorite tactic of his.

The wood glowed for a second as Tharja unlocked its secret compartment. Inside was a key, yet the room had no other lock to open. She had no qualms about keeping the object for herself and stuffed it down her top. The two discussed who they could turn to for more information.

Going to the wrong person would alarm Robin to Tharja’s ambitions, alerting him to her breach of his privacy. Word got around, especially in this city. One man speaks to one woman and soon everyone had dirt to rake Tharja through. Then she’d never have a chance to make her one and only realize how perfect she was for him. He’d probably end up settling for some boring woman such as a Pegasus knight.

It was when she saw on his desk a bill of sales associated that her next destination was clear.

“Of course,” she thought to herself, “they know everything, and will keep a secret for the right price.”


	4. A Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's secret comes out

In the local bazaar, goods from all over the world were on display. Free trade had been resumed after the Valm campaign through the reconstruction efforts of the Exalt. On a different day Noire and her would have taken a stroll through the rows looking for new items in which to construct a powerful new hex. Time was of the essence however so the two women had to ignore all the new merchandise that had come in. It was becoming dusk. The market was in the middle of transitioning into the hub for nightlife, not that Tharja had ever attended one of them. Even when Robin had occasionally gone into one of these nightly gatherings, she stayed at home. The noise and the crowds made it hard to keep tabs on him.

Eventually the two made it to their destination; a small storefront in front of a larger warehouse. Walking through the door, a lone red-haired saleswoman greeted them. One of dozens if not hundreds of identical looking women all over the world, this particular Anna was the one who had helped finance the war effort. A master businessman, she bought and sold information as if it were a new currency.

Anna was finishing up with a customer, one whom she had successfully managed to let go of his hefty wallet. Perhaps she knew from a glance how much this nobleman was worth and used the power of a nice smile and skintight clothing. Whatever the case, the formerly wealthy man walked out, happy to be leaving with a one of a kind painting from the days of Marth almost 1000 years prior.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite two customers” the saleswoman said. “The usual mixed bag of ingredients?”

Tharja shook her head before looking around to make sure it was just the three women in the room. She asked if Anna could keep a secret.

Anna kept her usual veneer of a crafty businesswoman. “Well,” she said “depends on how big of a secret this is.” Innocently she put her index finger on her lip.

Tharja took the key out from her cleavage. Handing to the woman across the counter, the red-head’s eyes lit up, intrigued even more.

“I know just what this thing goes to, master sorceress. Makes sense why you wanted to keep this a secret.” She started tsking. “Snooping through his belongings again are we?”

The mage said nothing as she took out 3 bags of golden coins. Anna barely took notice of them. “Lady Tharja, you and I both know you can’t put a price on love. And this is quite literally the key to his heart. Surely you have something more valuable than just gold.”

Tharja rolled her eyes. Bartering was her least favorite part about Anna, but it was a necessary evil since her information was extremely valuable. She motioned Noire over to bring out the bag she was carrying. Inside was a book containing a new hex the two had been creating.

Flipping through its pages, the merchant was slightly impressed. “Oh my” she bemused, “this is grade A material. It’s not often you find a love spell, it’s usually a potion or hypnosis spell. But tell me, why don’t you use it on him? Why bother with little old me?”

Showing slight exasperation, Tharja relayed the reason why. “I want Robin to choose me with his own free will. If he dedicates himself to me, there will be no chance someone else could steal him away. Not the princess, not the knights, and not some dancer.”

Anna mulled it over for a minute, before requesting one more thing. “Normally that spell would get you most anything in my humble shop. But Robin’s thoughts are very valuable, and he trusted me not to talk to anyone about this key. So, I’m going to need one more thing.”

Pointing at Noire, she brought up how she wanted to have better tax rates when doing business in the neighboring state of Regna Ferox. “I want to get on the good side of their leader’s former body guard. Lon’ Qu has long been aware of his son’s penchant for womanizing so he needs someone to take to the winter ball that won’t reject him.”

Noire blushed, stammering. Inigo was an old friend of hers, but the very idea of being with the boy with such infamy threw her off guard.

Tharja nearly lost her temper, this woman was going to exploit her love for Robin to the fullest. Before she opened her mouth however, the young girl spoke.

“I-it’s ok mother. I know how much he means to you. It’s just for one night anyways.”

Tharja gave a genuine smile. A rare sight, in gratitude for her apprentice’s sacrifice.

Anna smiled again. “That settles it then. Follow me.”

The three women went into the back of the store. Seemingly this shop was larger on the inside than the outside. Row after row of imported goods and locked chests went on for what seemed like forever. For a good five minutes the only sounds they heard were the sounds of their heels clicking along the floor. Eventually the 3 made it to a door. The key from earlier slipped into the lock.

“Robin rents this room to store stuff in. Didn’t want any prying eyes.” She for a second. “Well, I think he’d be ok with you looking at it.”

Inside was a study very much in line with his usual tastes. Rare books and a special levin sword sat on the shelves. On the table was a picture. Tharja immediately recognized it.

In the image was her in a swimsuit during a trip to a tropical island. Anna had somehow snuck a photo tome into the dressing room. The red top and matching bottom brought back pleasant memories from almost a year and a half ago when it seemed like she had Robin virtually within her grasp. She remembered convincing him to rub oil along her back, and her top “somehow” came loose. Just the memory alone had kept her company on many a lonely night.

It had been a while since she tried the outfit on. Sunlight usually wasn’t her thing having grown up in the desert. She prefered to keep her skin pale. It wouldn’t have fit anyways. In the time since, Tharja had gone under a growth spurt, her breasts and rear both had doubled in size since then. Her stomach was still as slender as always which she was extremely proud of. Trying to force them into the fabric would nearly rip the two small pieces of fabric. As erotic as that would have been, destroying such a sentimental outfit would be wasteful.

“The amount of money he paid for that image was quite the hefty sum” Anna noted. “He paid even more to make sure I never duplicated it.”

The words coming from her mouth seemed too good to be true. Could it be? Had Robin been harboring mutual feelings for her? There didn’t seem to be any pictures of any other women in this room. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Anna handed her another tome. As part of her information business, it would seem she loved to volunteer her ears as someone to speak their mind to. It was a recording of Robin talking to her dated just 3 weeks prior.

Robin’s voice came out from the book, something she hadn’t heard in a week. Just the magnificence of his humble words was enough to make her sigh in happiness.

“I don’t know how to approach her, Anna” the recording said. “She’s so unlike any other woman I’ve come across. Every time I see her face, I just get lost in her eyes.”

Tharja couldn’t believe it as the recording continued.

“I know it’s supposed to be men that make the first move, but it’s like there’s this impenetrable wall I can’t surpass. She intoxicates me with her presence, it’s paralyzing. As soon as one word exits her mouth, I’m powerless.”

“He’s talking about me, right?” She asked Anna. The red head nodded.

It seemed as if three years of waiting finally managed to escape all at once. The emotions ran high and came in every flavor. It seemed too good to be true. How long had he been scared to admit his feelings for her? A powerful man like him, at the mercy of a woman that stuck to the shadows.

Looking at the clock, she noted Robin was due back in town 24 hours from that moment. A devious smile slowly grew on her face. She began plotting, leaning over on a table, biting her thumb. Anna and Noire waited as Tharja schemed.

After a few seconds, Tharja requested one more thing from Anna. This was to be her final push, an all-out gambit. A new outfit made to resemble the summer swimsuit, but festive to match the winter holidays. Robin was going to finally be hers.


	5. A Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, and lots of it

Robin was happy to finally make it back to the capital. He missed his friends and the quiet. On the journey, the caravan had crossed paths with an eccentric orange haired swordsman who claimed to be Lissa’s future son. Lucina, who had also joined, reluctantly admitted the truth that this was indeed her cousin. Enthusiastic for sure, the man known as Owain’s unique way of speaking grated even on him. He wanted to get back home to his bed, looking forward to seeing where Tharja would watch him from when he entered the city gates. Her usual spots were the perfume shops and the roof of the apothecary.

Wanting to indulge her, he had played dumb by pretending to not notice her stalking him. About 90% of the time he knew where she was, the other 10 however remained a mystery, not that he minded. It felt good having a woman show this much attention, almost like having a warm blanket wrapped around him at all times.

The biggest issue was his nerves whenever she made an appearance in front of him. Countless times he wished to offer her the chance at something more than their relationship from afar. But every time it got to that point, he’d get lost in her eyes again and lose his courage. With that, he was forced to be content with having her outside of his arm’s reach. Conversation with her always brightened his day, but always came back to bite him as the thought of never being with her sank in.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Tharja. There she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Curves in all the right places, always eager to be shown off in that delectable bodysuit she always wore that left just enough for the imagination. He thought back to the trip to the beach and how she wanted him to lather oil over her body. She laid herself on a silver platter and yet still he refused her. It was his biggest regret, and he’d never forgiven himself for it.

Eventually the cart finally made it to his house, dejected. Tharja wasn’t in her usual spots when he rode in today. Perhaps she had finally lost interest. Ever since the war ended, it seemed she locked herself in that office day after day. Come to think of it, he had been seeing less and less of her. Perhaps she had gotten better at hiding.

After bathing and making a meal for himself from his pantry, he returned to his book. On the page, a knight was about to bow down to the queen after she had sent an army to save him from the clutches of a dragon. Reading the fictional romance just made his loneliness feel worse. Putting it down, he sat in his chair, cursing his inaction.

Almost on cue, there was knock on the door. Opening, it, Robin’s eyes gazed upon the one woman he always wanted to be there.

“Robin, it’s been a long time. May I come in?” she asked gingerly. The way she spoke wormed their way into his soul, binding it down, giving a figurative kiss.

He tried to make a joke as she was welcomed in. “A long time? It’s only been a wee-“

Before he could finish it however, Tharja immediately threw herself at him. The two locked lips for what seemed like forever. Her tongue slithered into his mouth, nearly holding him in place. She seemed even more enticing than normal. At first, he tried to push her away reflexively. He’d never kissed anyone in his life before, yet with her it seemed entirely natural. Soon everything felt limp as she began to overpower him. Not that he had any issue with that.

In the same cat-like prose she always had, Tharja said what had been on her mind. “A week without you is eternity, my dear Robin. Far too torturous for either of us.”

The small devious smirk grew on her face. Rubbing her palms on his shoulders, she slowly pushed the two of them back.

“I think you know what we both want. My one and only.”

As he nodded his head, Tharja pushed him down laying backside down on his bed. She slowly took off her clothing. Underneath her usual bodysuit laid the surprise of his life. It was a new outfit, red just like the bathing suit he always stared at in that photo. This one however had white accenting to match the winter holidays. Antlers on top as well as leggings which made her thighs bulge.

The fire, which thankfully had been going on long enough to keep them both warm, shimmered against her skin, the reflection in her eyes highlighted her determination. Immediately she went straight for his face, continuing to practically inhale his own lips.

Tharja had no need to say much. As she lay on top of him, she slowly helped undress the man she had waited so long to be intimate with. Not breaking the kiss, his coat and undergarments were tossed aside one by one. At that was left was the undershirt which she proceeded to tear off, leaving him at her mercy.

Breaking eye contact with him for just a few seconds, Tharja felt around for his member. It was just as magnificent and proud as she dreamed. Kissing it once, she moved her red bottoms to the side to reveal the slit. She was going to lose access to her personal supply of virgin’s blood, not that it mattered much.

“You will pay for making me wait so long.” Tharja held his arms down she glided down onto the shaft.

The elation she felt was like nothing before, far exceeding even the time she stole one of his old shirts for the scent. Gasping for air, moaning as it seemed to endlessly continue on to where nearly where her womb was. It was as perfect a match as any key to a door. She could hear her love’s grunts as he also felt the electrifying feelings cloud his mind. She smiled, kissing him gently, bobbing up and down on his large cock.

Teasing him, she took joy in how her inner parts seemed to both lubricate themselves as well as tighten even more around him. The elation in her mind taking her to new heights, she didn’t want to reach orgasm any time soon. She mumbled a spell, extending his limits and leaving him needing to satisfy her by lasting longer.

Bouncing repeatedly, her breasts slowly escaped from their confinement, the sheer size of them causing the man’s eyes to grow wider the more they were revealed. Comparable to the volume of her head, their presence only caused him to grow even more stiff, eliciting a quick yelp from the woman on top. Tharja looked down, slowing down her bouncing so that she could give her partner a treat.

“You’re such a thirsty boy, Robin. Don’t let me deprive you.”

She leaned forwards and immediately he began sucking on her nipples. The piercings tumbled in his mouth, every bounce and lick caused waves and waves of excitement to nearly radioactive levels. Her vagina tightened even more, Tharja’s grip on his arms stiffening as the jolt of ecstasy raised the ceiling to what she believed was true pleasure even further beyond.

A warmth grew in chest as her nipples were being stimulated. Tharja demanded he suck harder on both at the same time. He began alternating, each breast emanating different yet equal amounts of excitement. Robin had always wanted to know what her ample bust felt like. It was paradoxical in their existence. Soft, yet firm, the skin tasted just as good as Tharja smelled. Her scent was as intoxicating as the most violent of poisons. As alabaster white as he always imagined, he thought there was no way things could have gotten more intense.

A liquid started dripping from his mouth. The breast milk she started producing came as a drizzle, and then a flood just from the stimulation alone. Moaning, Tharja stroked his hair, still bouncing on his lower member begging for release. She whispered in his ear.

“See my one and only, how fertile I am? This shows just how ready I would be to carry your children. Being with me, I would give you all that you could ever want.”

He didn’t say anything, instead his pelvic areas began moving in rhythm with her own. The increased gyrating caused Tharja to begin moaning more and more, losing control of herself for a second. Leaning back, her breasts continued to spray her white gold in all directions due to the stimulation, even with the piercings in the way.

In her mind, the summit was almost there, finally she’d be able to recover from that shameful lack of orgasm in her office. “More, more” she demanded, her nails digging into his back.

Robin was loathe to admit it, but the scratches served to make him want to work harder at pleasuring her. Even when she was “hurting” him, every action she did aroused deeper and deeper feelings.

Clouds began to form in Tharja’s mind. Only one thing was left which took over all her other functions. The sensation would have crippled weaker women, but here she finally had the reward she had been waiting for over the past 3 years. Like a switch, it finally happened as she reached the peak of the mountain and climaxed.

Tensing up all her muscles, the orgasm she achieved was like nothing she could describe. No spell could have come close to what she accomplished. The moans Tharja were embarrassing to her so she leaned forward again and muffled herself with her love’s mouth. Eventually her thrusting motions stopped, panting heavily as the long shaft inside of her remained hard as always. The milk continued to drip from her nipples, pooling on her thighs which were still peeking out over the red leggings she was wearing.

“Was it worth the wait?” Robin asked, trying to smile. 

She nodded, slowly lifting herself off of him. They were still panting. Tharja looked in his mirror, that first round had left her a mess. The antler crown had fallen to the side and her hair, normally perfectly straight, had gotten relatively messy. After fixing her outfit, she saw that the man she was with still hadn’t climaxed. Perhaps the libido spell she used needed to be dialed back some.

Laying a singular finger on top of his erection, Tharja teased him about how she could leave him begging for release. Robin began to whimper a bit. Thankfully for him, she had other plans.

“Robin” she teased as she licked his lower areas, “I have this friend who needs to learn how to handle men properly. She can be rather bashful, so I was wondering if you could…be her guinea pig for me.”

He nodded, unable to utter much out of desire for release.

“Good” she bemused. “Noire, come on in. Your client is waiting.”

Noire walked in, somewhat awkwardly. She was wearing a similar outfit to what Tharja had on. Only without the tights as her scrawnier legs often got tangled up in them. Instead she had a hat on like what one would find on a prison guard. It was clear she wasn’t used to wearing revealing clothing as much as the older woman did.

“Now, my dear Robin agreed to help you practice. Isn’t that nice of him?”

The younger girl nodded.

“Then let me show you how to bring a man to his knees without even needing to have him enter your lower body.”

Tharja and Noire both climbed onto the bed with him. With the work of a spell, two tentacles formed from dark magic clung to Robin’s arms, holding him down.

Their mouths began working on his cock, Tharja telling the younger to follow her lead. A kiss here and there, Noire could feel the allure as she felt her target twitching. Every second, the muscle would contract even when she played around with it by holding it down with her lips.

Soon their tongues began licking. Smoother skin than anywhere else, Noire and Tharja felt the slight bump of a vein interrupting the uniformity. Both smiled as Robin groaned in pleasure. The two kept gliding up and down.

When the two reached the top at the same time, both grinned for a second. Tharja truly felt like the most important mentor in her life. Perhaps out of gratitude, Noire dove in, having a taste of the other’s lips. While caught off guard, Tharja wasn’t quite surprised that her future self’s creation was acting this way.

Taking each other’s tops off as they kissed, 4 impressive breasts sat on the man’s lap. Pushing their breasts together around his erection, the two girls played, feeling the soft flesh mould themselves. Tharja’s nipples began to leak again, Noire shifting her mouth between the head of Robin’s cock and the fountain of milk pouring onto her body.

Tharja began shuffling onto Robin’s entire body, her massive rear in his face now. She was gazing at Noire’s breasts which sat on top of her own. Her counterpart’s nipples were still out of sight, hiding. Noire had a slightly larger bust than her own yet her nipples seemed to be smaller. Out of curiosity, Tharja stuck her fingers into the inverted areas, simultaneously grinding against the tongue that was now trying to taste her through the panties she had put back on earlier.

Noire yelped as Tharja began to tease her nipples from their hiding spots. To mask it she sucked on Robin’s penis even harder. Moaning even harder than normal, the young girl nearly lost control when her nipples, nearly the size of her thumbs, finally revealed themselves. Staying pert in the relatively warm air the room, Tharja uttered a spell. The two girls both moaned as Noire began lactating as well.

Robin was lost in a state far beyond just ecstasy. The drip of their milk, saliva, and other lovely fluids made him reach a breaking point. He needed release and he needed it now. Tharja, attentive as always to her one and only’s needs, sensed his desperation. She winked at Noire and forced her own head deep onto his shaft as soon as Noire got off to let her have a turn.

Tharja nearly gagged, it was a sensation that was new to her as well. Breathing hard through her nose, the sheer amount of flesh in her mouth was both uncomfortable and welcoming. As her mouth bobbed up and down slowly, not nearly as fast as when she was using her lower sexual organs, her tongue made as much of a corkscrew around the man’s erection.

Both pairs of breasts worked in unison, the milk adding extra lubrication where they could. The twitching of the muscle beating almost as fast as her heart was. It was then that Robin finally let go, releasing his seed into the welcoming mouth of the woman on top of him. Tharja, as hard as she tried, couldn’t swallow it all. Noire licked around the edges, trying to lap up the excess. The taste was average, from what Tharja could guess. With a little more training and modification to his diet it might be worth harvesting. He finally climaxed, sensing that the libido spell was finally broken.

All three were still panting, with Robin fading in and out of consciousness. In his last moments awake, he saw Tharja was cleaning up.

“Well then” Tharja noted as she changed back into her normal outfit “hopefully if that Inigo boy touches you, you can get him to beg.” Noire nodded, happy to have learned a few tricks.

Taking a glance at the man she worked so hard for, the older one told her friend that the two of them should go back home. Staying with Robin would be too much temptation for round three which could practically kill him. Moving him to a cleaner bed and giving him one last kiss on the cheek this time, Tharja whispered one last sentence before giggling in her usual devious demeanor.

“I hope to see you again.”


	6. How Long Have I Waited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin hasn't been talking to her ever since that night. It's beginning to worry her

It had been a full 3 days since Tharja had the wild night with Robin. It took him a whole 24 hours to recover. She was starting to regret if maybe she had been too rough with him.

Robin had been seen around the city, going about his usual daily routine, but it appeared as if he were actively avoiding her. The thoughts in her head began to echo again. “Robin didn’t want her to take the lead” and “he’s going to leave you for a submissive”

Something didn’t make sense; she knew it’s what he wanted. They both agreed on it at the time. Tharja thought to herself that maybe minds change overnight, that her tactics had scared him off.

Noire meanwhile had faired a lot better, getting ready for the winter ball. She seemed even more confident than before.

The girl went up to her mother who was at the table staring at her modest breakfast in the home they shared. Tharja never spent much time there, so Noire knew there was an issue.

“Perhaps he’s still trying to process what you did to him, reliving those moments and making sure he can handle it again” Noire said.

She got no reply.

Noire tried to cheer her up. “C’mon mother, put your mind at rest. We all know Robin, he takes time to plan out everything.”

A few moments of silence and Tharja sighed. “Maybe you’re right Noire. And he is just thinking. Thinking about how to let me off easily.”

The younger woman shook her head, lightly chastising her for thinking that way. “He’s a smart man, he wouldn’t give up on you so easily. Remember the photo he bought of you?”

The other nodded.

“Well then let’s get you ready for tonight. Your job makes you have an obligation to be there. Robin will be there too so you can finally bump into him and get a final word from him.”

Tharja agreed, slowly. Hopefully she could hold herself together and not breakdown in front of everyone.

_________

The Winter Ball was a celebration among all the important government of Ylisse. Shepherds, foreign dignitaries, the regular military, scholars, all under the main hall of the Exalt’s castle.

Tharja approached the main door, donning a dark purple gown with Noire behind her. The boy she was supposed to attend with had stood her up and Noire was determined to find him. Inside was a modest crowd, people talking with each other including a few fellow Shepherds. She had interacted with them before and found socializing with them to be tolerable. Outside of the bad puns one of them told. Anna was there too, motioning for the two to come over.

While she managed to keep a decent conversation with them, mostly catching up with what they had done since the war ended, none of them had seen Robin yet. Looking to the side constantly yielded only disappointment.

Her daughter seemed to have had better luck. She found Inigo flirting with some foreign girls who barely spoke his language. Outraged, she gave a quick kick to his shins for forgetting to meet her beforehand.

Walking back to Tharja, she shook her head as well if Robin was present yet. More people were still coming in. Surprisingly, her peers were being very thoughtful and trying their best to look out for him as well. 

The Exalt had finally entered, the crowd slowly shifting towards him, his wife, and two adult daughters. Everyone shifted their heads towards the host of the celebration. Tharja observed the royal family, how even the Sully, the manliest woman in the city, looked comfortable in a social event wearing a dress. It was the magic of being with the man she loved. Those two had what she wanted, each other to depend on. Noire was lovely to be around, which was uncommon for her to say about anyone, but even she couldn’t quite fill the void in her life.

It was then that someone tapped her shoulder. Tharja turned around, face to face with a familiar smile. Warm, yet also somewhat bashful. It was enough to make her blush in embarrassment. He was in his own tasteful formal outfit, white to complement her purple.

“You planned his entrance to distract me, didn’t you my dear?” she asked.

“A great tactician never reveals his secrets.” He answered. Looking at Noire and Anna he mouthed out a silent thank you. Both waved back.

Tharja embraced him, harder than ever before. She wouldn’t ever let him go. Not even if her life depended on it.

The evening got darker, music started playing as Tharja nestled her head into his chest. She didn’t care if everyone saw her crying.

“You have a lot to answer for!” she spluttered out.

Robin spoke softly into her ears. The two slowly moved in unison around the room as other couples began to dance.

“I’m very sorry if it seemed like I’d been avoiding you. You have every right to be angry.”

Sighing, he continued. “It’s just you leave me with such complex emotions that it scares me. And I’m not proud of it.

You’ve been very loyal to me for over 3 years now, and I’ve always wanted to thank you for watching over me for so long. If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been consumed by Grima, trapped as prisoner in my own body. How do you repay someone you owe your life to 100 times over?”

Tharja stared at him for a second, the music seemingly silent as the two looked back into each other’s faces.

“Be mine, forever.”

Robin put his hand on her cheek. Tharja rubbed the side of her face deep into his palm. Her mouth slightly ajar, crying more as she got closer to his lips.

She finally had him. The Hero of Awakening and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project ballooned from 2500 to nearly 10,000 words. I really need to divert this effort into my JoJo fanfic.
> 
> Took inspiration from the ending of Sakura Wars 1 with how the main character Ogami approaches Sumire (best girl). I really enjoy writing characters and fleshing out their personalities. In some ways I feel the NSFW gets in the way. Because of that, I will be writing a SFW edit of this story so I can read this more and more and get that warm and fuzzy feeling
> 
> To those that don't get it, the title is a play on the detective game LA Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja is and will forever be my favorite Fire Emblem girl. This project started out as a secret santa being given a NSFW prompt and go at it from there. I took it as an artistic challenge. I enjoyed the actual plot so much I might make a SFW cut of this to post on my main account. 
> 
> The key I believe to writing a good story is establishing why you want these characters to succeed. In basic terms, Tharja wants the player character so she'll do anything. The extra emotional investment in her makes the NSFW scenes have a little more payoff, as we spent time building them up. Just keep reading, it will pay off I assure you.


End file.
